If It Makes You Happy
by You'll let me be your man
Summary: That's a hard summary to write, the "prompt" is inside of the first chapter, so go ahead it will tell you more than Icould with a summary. Bp! Kurt Awkward! First Time WIP


_Blaien on tumblr said : someone should write a fic where bp!kurt realizes that he doesn't like penetration or clitoral stimulation (fingering, da penis etc) and blaine accidentally catches kurt masturbating and asks how he's doing what he's doing because he's just sort of rubbing and pressing and then kurt has the best orgasm of his life because blaine is a fast learner and idk maybe kurt sucks blaine's big dick in return (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_

Kurt has always been unusual. When he was born, his parents thought he was a girl at first... Then he grew to become a boy, and then a man, but he was still different. His voice never dropped, he had to work hard to get the few muscles he had, and he was on a strict diet to prevent his hips from enlarging.

But anyway, he embraced every single difference, he had no choice, anyway. And embracing these difference made him confident, and his confidence finally showed between junior and senior year. Once the confidence was out, he began attracting the stares of people... He never thought he would get anything more than a glance from a BOY ! But then he met Blaine.

Oh Blaine ! Blaine changed his life. He turned it around and made him see the bright side that his friends talked about. With Blaine he felt like he finally was a teenager. When they first kissed, he finally experienced the fireworks, and after that, he got nervous when he introduced him to his Dad and Carole, and he felt hot and bothered when they first made out in the back of Blaine's Prius.

And now, he was spread out on Blaine's bed, Mr. And Mrs. Anderson out for the week, on a vacation in a hotel near Cooper's place in LA.

His face was flushed, arms winded around Blaines neck, a leg thrown over his lover's waist, and their tongues playing in between. He could feel Blaine hard pressing against his pelvis, and his own pussy was throbbing between his legs, wet and slick against his underwear. He knew where that would lead, and he was ready for it. The last 7 months of his and Blaine's relationship had been ultimately leading up to that moment. And there they were. Honestly, Kurt couldn't wait until Blaine was inside of him. He had heard all sorts of things about the pleasure a guy could bring with his cock, and he had seen Blaine's. One thing he could say, was that it had been a glorious evening for both of them.

But let's get back to the present. Strangely, Kurt couldn't remember Blaine's pants coming off, but he didn't really care... He was aching for his boyfriend, for his body to be pressed so close to his own he could barely breathe, for their sweat to mingle, for their crotches to finally touch, and for their hearts to become as one.

Kurt's underwear had come off somewhere between his thoughts drifting, and Blaine moaning against his throat. Blaines fingers were lightly touching his labia, making Kurt shiver. He couldnt suppress a moan, that was rapidly echoed by his lover. His hands grabbed Blaine's underwear and shoved it down as far as he could without having to take his mouth away from Blaine's jaw.

He heard Blaine's moan before he felt the tip of his cock nudging his vulva, but once he felt it, he just wanted to drown in Blaine, and in the pleasure he was feeling at that moment.

He reached to the bedside table, pulling a condom out of the drawer. They had agreed that, even though they were both virgins, and Kurt didn't get periods, that they should be careful with the protection, in case anything happened, namely, a highly unlikely pregnancy.

Blaine reached down to Kurt's opening, lightly fingering the rim of his vagina, trying to loosen him up as much as possible to avoid pain. The initial touch sent a thrill through Kurt's spine, as if he had been scocked and tickled at the same time, and he felt his pussy getting wetter, but as Blaine pressed a finger inside, he couldn't feel anything anymore. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't pleasurable either, he could feel his rim being tickled with Blaine's finger, but every inch of it felt intrusive. He began frowning, trying to find the pleasure he was feeling not 2 minutes earlier, in vain.

He gyrated his hips, looking for the friction he knew he could have, but trying not to look like he didn't like it. He was supposed to ! He had been dreaming about that miemnt for weeks, and he knew that Blaine was trying to make it the most pleasurable experience ever.

Blaine's finger retracted, and he put the condom on, being extra careful to pinch the tip and to slow his movements to avoid any unwanted interruptions.

Blaine leant down to press a deep kiss to Kurt's lips, distracting him from his dick entering his pussy, and a second later, he pushed inside, groaning at the tightness of Kurt's virginal vagina.

Kurt on the other hand, was not as pleased as he hoped it would be. He was glad that it didn't really hurt, apart from the initial sting of Blaine breaching him, but he was disappointed that the back and forth didn't feel good to him. Oh, don't mistake him, it wasn't horrible, but it wasn't good, either. It was just there, moving in and out of him, nothing more, nothing less...

Above him, Blaine was panting, his eyes were screwed shut, and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Kurt concentrated on his hand roaming his side, trying to find pleasure in Blaine's movements and in his facial features.

He leant up to kiss Blaine trying desperately to hide his discomfort and his lack of pleasure. Blaine collapsed on top of him, embracing him close, sneaking his arm around his waist and continuing to thrust into him. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, focusing on their mouths meeting, their tongues twisting, and Blaine's puff of breath against his cheek.

He felt Blaine's back tense under his hands, and his moans growing louder by the minute. He knew he was getting close, so he shut his eyes, kiss his boyfriend deeper, pulling at his tongue with his lips, and letting the familiar arousal of kissing Blaine overcome every other negative feeling.

Suddenly Blaine's pace changed, his slightly jerky thrusts morphed into short and fast ones as he came. He breathed Kurt's name over and over again as he shot his seed into the condom. He quickly came back to his senses when he realized that Kurt was still under him. He withdrew softly, thinking that he had hurt Kurt.

'Baby ? Did I, did I hurt you ?' he asked softly, his words a mere whisper.

'No, you didn't ! No, no, don't worry !' Kurt answered, quick at reassuring his boyfriend.

'Then, what's wrong ? You- you didn't come ? Was it bad for you ? Im so sorry baby, I should have asked you how it was, I didn't even think to ask, god, you must think I'm a-

Hey ! Stop it, Blaine ! I mean, I didn't come, but that's normal, I mean, I read that it's hard to come the first time…' Kurt interrupted.

'Still… I wanted it to be perfect for you, I don't understand !' Blaine answered.

'Let's not talk about it, okay ? I want to sleep.'

Kurt ended the conversation just like that. He turned to his right side, inviting Blaine to spoon him.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it, the rest of it should be here in at most 3 weeks, I'll try writing in the plane if it's not written by then.**

**Tumblr account in my profile if you want to talk to me ! I'm very friendly, and I take prompts.**


End file.
